Las Perseidas
by Melissia
Summary: Una lluvia de estrellas y dos amigos contemplándolas. Oneshot MiloxCamus Adv: slight yaoi


_¡Hola! Aquí está el oneshot que prometí. Es muy cortito como veréis. La pareja es Camus y Milo. Es difícil escribir sobre ellos, ya que hay millones de fics sobre esta pareja. Pero quería tener mi propio fic sobre estos dos, bajo las estrellas compartiendo una ligera cena y viendo caer las Perseidas, una lluvia de meteoros que pueden observarse en el hemisferio norte entre el 17 de julio y 22 de agosto. También se conocen como Lágrimas de San Lorenzo. Nunca me las pierdo cuando voy de vacaciones al pueblo de mis padres._  
_No es Yaoi, pero..._  
_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Las Perseidas**

Anochecía en Grecia. Las primeras estrellas hacían su brillante aparición en el firmamento.  
Dos hombres, uno sentado en las escaleras y otro de pie junto a él. Camus había ido a la cocina del templo de Escorpio a por un yogur. Llevaba en la mano un par de cucharillas y unas natillas de chocolate para Milo.  
-Toma- dijo tendiéndole una cucharilla y las natillas al griego. A continuación se sentó a su lado.  
-Qué noche más extraña ¿verdad Camus?-murmuró Milo.  
-¿Extraña de qué?  
-No sé…hay algo en el ambiente…distinto- movió las manos delicadamente.  
-¿Percibes peligro?- el acuariano miró a su amigo un poco preocupado.  
-No…no es eso…es…no sé explicarlo- se rindió y comenzó a abrir sus natillas.  
Camus comió un poco de su yogur.  
-¡Otra vez!- dijo con fastidio-Ya volví a equivocarme en el supermercado…he vuelto a coger los yogures no azucarados…ahora vuelvo- Camus se levantó y regresó al interior del templo.

Milo observó el horizonte como se iba tornándose azul oscuro. Era verano y los grillos comenzaron a cantar. Una suave brisa recorrió el santuario. Una sutil fragancia a rosas le indicó que el viento había cruzado el jardín de Afrodita. Se terminó sus natillas, saboreando el chocolate que se calentaba en su boca. Camus regresó de la cocina y volvió a sentarse a su lado. El griego dejó el recipiente con la cucharilla a un lado y estiró los brazos, dejando escapar un largo bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño ya?- inquirió el francés.  
-Qué va, sólo estaba estirándome. Estoy algo cansado del día, pero no tengo sueño aún.  
Camus devoró su yogur.  
-Es que este momento me recuerda algo de mi niñez-dijo Milo de repente.  
Camus le miró perplejo  
-¿Sabes? Creo que el que está distinto eres tú- sugirió el francés.  
-¿Yo?- Milo emitió una risa-¿en qué te basas para ello?  
-Pues- comenzó Camus- porque llevas todo el día muy raro…no has hecho ninguna broma a nadie, ni comentarios sarcásticos ni mordaces. Incluso cuando Afrodita se cayó al suelo persiguiendo a Angelo, le ayudaste a levantarse y te preocupaste por él. Sorprendiste a Mü y Kiki con tus conocimientos de astronomía, incluso tuviste una conversación profunda con Shaka sobre reencarnaciones y budismo. En serio, más de uno se quedó perplejo con esa faceta tuya.  
-¿Esa faceta?¿Cómo es?-preguntó Milo  
-¿Atento?¿Protector?¿Inteligente?...incluso ¿dulce?-se atrevió Camus  
-¿Por qué todos pensáis que soy frívolo y tonto?-suspiró.  
-No pienso que seas tonto…desde luego que siempre he pensado que eres muy inteligente, pero normalmente empleas tu inteligencia para hacer trastadas. Y frívolo…supongo que es por eso, porque a los demás les das una imagen de ser una persona siempre positiva, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y con muchas ganas de juerga.- terminó el acuariano.

El griego se mantuvo en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amigo.  
-Pero oye- Camus se giró y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Milo- Hoy tienes un brillo especial en los ojos. Algo que hace que hoy te vea de otra manera. Y me siento orgulloso de que seamos amigos. No me importa lo que los demás digan, no era necesario que les mostraras esa faceta oculta tuya. Eres buena persona y honorable. Y creo que todos en el santuario lo saben de sobra.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
Milo respondió a ese reflejo y automáticamente sonrió también.

El cielo se había ido plagando de más y más estrellas. Se podía distinguir la Vía Láctea, por la escasa luz que emitía el Santuario.  
Una estrella fugaz atravesó la oscuridad. Y después dos más.  
-Son las Perseidas- dijo el griego mirando al cielo. Camus dirigió sus ojos al firmamento. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía una paz y una tranquilidad jamás alcanzadas.  
Comenzó a pensar, pero se quitó los pensamientos que planeaban por su cabeza de un manotazo. Sí, los estereotipos también existían entre los caballeros. Y aunque en el fondo todos sabían que aunque de cara al público actuaban de una manera, el francés quiso terminar de ser frío como el hielo. Al menos por una noche.  
Miró primero sus manos. Sonrió al darse cuenta del poder que tenía en sí mismo. Desvió su mirada a las manos de Milo. Estaban apoyadas en el suelo del templo, para que el muchacho pudiera inclinarse hacia atrás y poder observar mejor el cielo. Recorrió los brazos y se quedó observando el leve movimiento del pecho al respirar. Continuó hacia arriba deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los mechones rebeldes del griego. Se fijó en la tez morena que contrastaba con unos ojos celestes muy brillantes, y una mirada tranquila.

Al sentirse observado, Milo giró los ojos hacia Camus.  
-¿Qué?- sonrió el griego.  
Camus se ruborizó.  
"¡Demonios! ¿y esta sensación?" pensó antes de contestar –Nada…es que…es el ambiente…que está distinto…- tartamudeó el francés.  
Milo emitió una leve risa  
-¿Ves? Te dije que hoy el ambiente estaba diferente. También lo has notado.  
Camus asintió, aún con cierto color en sus mejillas  
-Tenías razón…hay algo distinto.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis...la luz de las estrellas pueden hacer cambiar nuestros destinos..._  
_¡Un saludo a todos los que lo hayáis leído y que tengáis un buen día!_


End file.
